Vulturi
by Satan Crimson
Summary: Historia ambientada en el Torneo Mundial de Rating Game, todos los lideres de las facciones se encuentran luchando contra Trihexa, el protagonista no es ningún personaje de Hsdxd es una invención propia, habrán grandes luchas ademas de que incluirá harem, en donde la mujer principal sera Valerie ademas de personajes de otros animes, si quieres saber mas entonces sigueme


**EPILOGO**

**Rumania**

**Castillo Vulturi**

En una habitación del castillo, al fondo podemos observar a una persona sentada en un trono en donde solo se le puede observar nada más la parte inferior de su cuerpo, recargando su cara con su mano izquierda y al lado se puede observar a una persona de pie, y a las esquinas podemos ver a otras personas igual de pie, solo mostrando la mitad de sus cuerpos, dando un aire de misterio

De pronto uno de ellos habla

Así que, hoy es el día, eh…decía alguien desde las sombras con voz seria

Si, hoy será nuestro primer juego, espero divertirme…decía otra persona, pero la voz era más aguda demostrando que era una mujer y se oía que estaba feliz

Jijiji, será interesante ver con quien nos enfrentaremos …decía otro, pero ahora con una sonrisa

Tienes razón, aunque espero que no llamemos mucho la atención…decía alguien con voz preocupada

Je, creo que eso será imposible…decía alguien con voz despreocupada

Jaja, en eso tienes razón…decía alguien igual de despreocupada

Todos ellos seguían conversando mientras que la persona que se encontraba sentada solo escuchaba lo que ellos decían, al igual que la persona que se encontraba al lado de este, entonces hablo

¿Tú qué opinas? ...pregunto viendo al sujeto

Todos al oír la pregunta que le hizo voltearon a ver qué es lo que les responderá

Por un momento hubo un gran silencio hasta que este abrió los ojos de un color rojo carmesí y hablo

No cabe la menor duda de que media vez participemos, sin duda alguna nuestro equipo dará de que hablar en este torneo…la voz de esta persona era muy seria

Todos prestaban atención a lo que este estaba diciendo esta persona

Más ahora que sabemos contra quien nos enfrentaremos…respondía sorprendiendo a los demás

Eh?, Ya sabes contra quien nos enfrentaremos…decía alguien sorprendido

Nuestros oponentes serán ellos…respondía la persona que se encontraba al lado del sujeto

Entonces proyecto la imagen del equipo a quien enfrentarían por medio de un circulo mágico

Asi que son ellos, eh…decía alguien con voz seria

Jajajaja, perfecto sin duda será muy divertido pelear contra un equipo de ese nivel…decía otra persona con voz alegre

¿Desde cuándo sabias contra quien nos íbamos a enfrentar? ...decía alguien con voz firme

Me llego el aviso antes de que ustedes llegaran…respondió este de manera calmada

Después de decir eso hubo un silencio hasta que alguien hablo

Entonces, cual es el plan?...pregunto alguien

Este observo de reojo al que le hizo la pregunta y respondió

El plan será…

…

Todos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía…

Ya veo, entonces eso quiere decir que hoy no mostraremos toda nuestra fuerza, ¿verdad? ...ahora se escuchaba la voz de una chica

Exacto, aun no es el momento de mostrar todo nuestro potencial…respondía el sujeto sentado en el trono

Por mí no hay problema con eso, después de todo nadie es tan fuerte como yo…decía alguien con una voz ronca

Jajaja, ya empezó este…Se empezó a reír uno de los sujetos de manera fuerte que se escuchaba en toda la sala

Los demás igual estaban sonriendo, pero no tan fuerte como este

Entonces alguien se acercó al sujeto y le pregunto

Dime, ¿tú crees que ellos observaran este juego? ...preguntaba otra mujer mirando al sujeto sentado

Hai, sin duda alguna ellos nos estarán observando…respondía este con media sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

La persona que estaba al lado de este, también mostro una sonrisa

**Mientras Tanto**

En la ciudad de Kuoh, en la residencia Hyodou, en una de las tantas habitaciones podemos observar a un prince… digo digo, un hijo de p…perdón un castaño suertudo durmiendo con 5 hermosas mujeres, y que de todas esas mujeres 2 se encuentren totalmente desnudas y las otras con ropas cómodas para dormir, aunque estas tampoco tendrían problemas en dormir desnudas si es para alegrar a este

Todas se encontraban profundamente dormidas entonces

PPPANNNN

Buenos días a todos, el desayuno está listo…gritaba una chica rubia desde la puerta

Ahh, Ravel aun esta temprano…decía una adormitada Akeno mientras se acomodaba más al castaño

Buenos días ravel-san…decía Asia levantándose de la cama igual que Irina

Buenos días ravel…decían Issei y Rias al mismo tiempo levantándose para descontento de la pelinegra

Uh, 5 minutos más ravel…decía Xenovia aun acostada

Son las 7 de la mañana Xenovia, recuerda que ahora eres la presidenta estudiantil debes de levantarte temprano…respondía ravel con las manos en la cintura

Uhh, bien… respondía Xenovia levantándose de manera lenta

30 minutos después

Todos se encontraban en el comedor ya vestidos con sus uniformes desayunado lo que la madre de issei les había preparado

Oye Ravel, ¿es cierto que la semana pasada se inscribió un nuevo equipo al torneo? ...preguntaba Issei a su manager y sierva

Esta al oír la pregunta del castaño contesto

Hai, según tengo entendido este equipo ya estaba inscrito, pero no pudo llegar a la apertura del torneo y Beelzebub-sama le dio un permiso especial…decía Ravel con una Tablet en mano donde tenía toda la información

Eso por supuesto llamo la atención de todos en la mesa

Eh, Ajuka-sama les dio un permiso especial, eso no es hacer trampa…decía una Xenovia desconcertada

Exacto eso no es injusto…decía de igual manera Irina

La verdad es que no, ya que según escuche ellos se inscribieron exactamente en las fechas límites de inscripción, solo que no pudieron estar presentes el día de la apertura en donde se presentaron todos los equipos…respondía Ravel aclarando la duda

Todos los que estaban sentados tenían el mismo pensamiento que Xenovia e Irina, pero eso se fue media vez Ravel explico lo sucedido

Entiendo…respondieron ambas chicas

Ravel-san sabes cuál es el nombre de ese equipo? ...pregunto Asia viendo a la chica

Bueno la verdad no se mas, eso es lo único que pude conseguir, lo siento…decía Ravel

Vamos no te preocupes por eso…decía Issei dándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

Issei tiene razón, no debemos preocuparnos por eso, debieron tener sus motivos, recuerden que hace poco fue la batalla contra Quipplot, donde muchas facciones fueron casi destruidas…decía Rias tratando de calmar el ambiente

Lo que dijo Rias parece que calmo a todos

Entonces Ravel choco sus manos al recordar algo importante cosa que llamo la atención de los demás

Cierto, ahora que recuerdo, ese equipo tendrá hoy su primer juego en el torneo…decía Ravel a los demás

Eso sorprendió a todos en la mesa

¿Sabes contra que equipo competirá? ...pregunto Akeno mirando a ravel

Creo que es contra un grupo de demonios, pero no sé cuál es el nombre del equipo…respondió Ravel

Después de eso siguieron con su desayuno, los chicos se fueron a la academia y Rias y Akeno a la universidad, pero en todo el camino pensaban en como seria ese equipo y que tan fuerte serian

**Rumania**

Devuelta al castillo ya todos estaban esperando en la sala el momento en que tendrían que irse

Prepárense ya casi es la hora de que nos vayamos…decía alguien mirando a los demás del grupo

De acuerdo…respondieron todos

Entonces oyeron abrir la puerta y vieron a su líder entrando a la habitación junto con una mujer

Estamos listos…dijo este a los demás

Los demás solo asintieron, este solo mostro media sonrisa

Bien entonces nos vamos…Dijo la mujer que estaba al lado suyo e invoco un círculo mágico de transporte

**De vuelta a Kuoh**

Apúrate Xenovia, el partido ya está por empezar…gritaba Irina desde la sala

Ya voy, Ya voy…gritaba Xenovia quien venía corriendo con una bandeja llena de comida

En eso apareció un círculo mágico en frente de ellos y de este salieron Rias y Akeno

Hola chicos, ¿ya comenzó el juego? ...pregunto Rias saludando a todos

Aún faltan 5 minutos Rias nee-san…respondía Asia con una sonrisa

Issei-kun, Akeno ya está aquí…decía Akeno con una sonrisa tomando el brazo de issei y poniéndolo en medio de sus pechos

Hola Akeno…decía issei con una sonrisa tonta

Hola amor…decía Rias dándole un beso a issei en la boca

Hola Rias…decía issei respondiendo el beso

Mou, eso no es justo Rias, yo también quiero un beso de issei-kun…decía Akeno agarrando la cara de issei y dándole un beso

Issei respondió el beso quedando después con una sonrisa tonta

**Coliseo**

**Minutos antes**

En uno de los pasillos del coliseo apareció un círculo mágico y de este salieron varias personas con capuchas negras cubriendo sus rostros

Bien parece que llegamos a tiempo…decía uno de los encapuchados

Hai…respondía el que se encontraba en medio

Este comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por los demás, en eso enfrente de ellos apareció una persona que no esperaban toparse tan pronto

Me alegra mucho verte participar en el torneo (…) …decía un sujeto peliverde parado en frente de ellos viendo al de en medio con una sonrisa

Cuanto tiempo…Ajuka…decía el sujeto de en medio con una sonrisa

Así es el sujeto que apareció en frente de ellos era nada más y nada menos que Ajuka Beelzebub uno de los Yondai Maou del Inframundo

Si, ha pasado tiempo, dime estás listo para tu encuentro…preguntaba Ajuka viendo al sujeto aun con una sonrisa

Je, ni siquiera hace falta de que yo participé…decía el sujeto con una sonrisa

Je, estas confiado eh, según tengo entendido te enfrentas a un gran equipo…decía Ajuka

Puede ser, pero solo con unos cuantos de mi equipo basta para ganar el juego…decía el sujeto con una sonrisa

Jeje, bueno puede que tengas razón, sin duda alguna tienes un gran equipo…decía Ajuka con una sonrisa viendo a los compañeros de este que se encontraban detrás

Bueno, si me disculpas el juego ya va a comenzar, será mejor que me vaya…decía el encapuchado a Ajuka

Si tienes razón, te desearía suerte, pero sé que no la necesitas…decía Ajuka alejándose de ahí

El encapuchado solo sonrió y continuo su camino hasta la arena seguido por los otros

**Residencia Hyodou**

Oh, ya va a comenzar…decía issei viendo la televisión

Me pregunto cómo será ese nuevo equipo…decía Rias con los brazos cruzados

Tu cómo crees que sean Valerie…decía Gasper a la rubia que se encontraba sentada a su lado

No lo sé Gasper…respondía Valerie

"Damas y Caballeros sean bienvenidos a un nuevo día en el Torneo Mundial de Rating Game"…se escuchaba al presentador muy entusiasmado en la televisión

"Hoy en el estadio de los "Grandes Reyes Demonios" tenemos el debut de un nuevo equipo, compitiendo por primera vez en el torneo, veremos cómo le va cuando se enfrenten al equipo que está liderado por el demonio de Clase Suprema Iván Velfegor los **"Estrella Oscura"**" …decía el presentador con gran entusiasmo

Se podía oír lo entusiasmado que estaba la gente presente en la arena

Vaya que mala suerte, enfrentarse a un demonio de Clase Suprema en su primer partido…decía Irina con algo de lastima con el nuevo equipo

Según tengo entendido este equipo **"Estrella Oscura"** nunca han perdido un juego desde que inicio el torneo…decía Ravel vendo al equipo de Iván entrando a la arena

El clan Velfegor se especializa en el control de magia oscura, así que va a hacer un fuerte oponente para este nuevo equipo…decía Akeno quien estaba al lado de issei

La tendrá difícil este nuevo equipo…decía issei después de haber oído lo que dijo Akeno

"Ahora presentaremos al oponente de Iván-senshu, proveniente de las tierras lejanas de Rumania" …decía el presentador

Esto llamo la atención de todos en la sala ya que no se esperaban esto

Eh, un equipo de Vampiros…decía Rias sorprendida por eso

No lo creo según tengo entendido, estos aún no se han recuperado de la guerra contra Quipplot…decía Akeno con mirada seria

Valerie tu sabes algo…pregunto Rias a la rubia sentada al lado de Gasper

No Rias-san, no sabía que algún clan de la facción de los vampiros participaría en el torneo…decía Valerie igual de sorprendida

Mejor sigamos viendo el juego luego le preguntamos a Ajuka-sama si sabe algo…decía Rias con mirada seria

Todos asintieron a eso, y enfocaron su mirada en el partido

Cuando el presentador termino de decir eso desde la entrada del coliseo se empezó a formar una niebla y empezó a salir el equipo proveniente de Rumania

Todos los miembros de ese equipo portaban túnicas que cubrían todo su cuerpo y no dejaban ver sus caras, eso por supuesto llamo la atención de todos, pero cuando iban a decir algo se escuchó hablar al presentador

"Demos la bienvenida al equipo proveniente de Rumania **"Los Vulturi" **quien es liderado por Damián Vulturi-senshu"**…**decía el presentador gritando con entusiasmo

Cuando termino de decir eso el líder del grupo dio un paso adelante y retiro la capucha que cubría su rostro, mostrándose a todo el mundo

Varias mujeres que se encontraban en el estadio se sonrojaron por lo apuesto que era

**Mientras Tanto**

"Crash"

"Crash"

Se escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose

Rias y los demás vieron como Valerie y Gasper se pusieron de pie con los ojos abiertos como platos soltando los vasos en donde estaban bebiendo causando que se rompieran

Estos dos se encontraban en un estado de shock ya que no esperaban volver a ver a alguien muy importante para ellos, a quien supuestamente habían perdido hace mucho tiempo

Va. Valerie e. él es…decía Gasper a duras penas viendo la televisión

Valerie aún estaba en shock, nunca espero ver a su amigo que dio por muerto hace muchos años, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

Gasper tú lo conoces? ...pregunto Rias viendo a su siervo

Gasper no contesto solo se quedó viendo la televisión de manera fija igual que Valerie

"Muy bien daremos inicio al partido, a continuación, explicaremos en que consiste el juego" …decía el presentador

"El juego consistirá en buscar y destruir las 10 gemas que se encuentran en el siguiente escenario"… decía el otro presentador

Después de decir eso los dos equipos fueron tele transportados a una zona selvática por medio de círculos mágicos

"Las reglas del juego son muy simples encontrar las gemas y destruirlas todos los miembros del equipo participaran en la búsqueda de estas, el equipo que tenga el mayor número de gemas destruidas, o que haiga eliminado a todos los miembros del equipo contrario ganara el partido" …decía el presentador

Es igual al juego que tuvimos con Baraqiel-san, no es así…decía issei a los demás

Hai, es idéntico…decía Asia

Recuerden que el juego se puede repetir, así que no hay problema…decía Ravel con mirada seria

Ella iba a prestar mucha atención para ver cómo es que el nuevo equipo iba a coordinarse y ver su estrategia y compararla con la que ella hizo

"Muy bien si todo esta listo entonces que el juego inicie" …grito el presentador dando inicio al partido

**¡LETS GO AHEAD!**

Muy bien, ustedes seis ya saben que hacer…dijo Damián a su equipo

Hai…respondieron todos ellos alejándose del grupo

**30 Minutos después**

"El ganador es Damián Vulturi-senshuuu" …

"E. esto es increíble, el equipo liderado por Damián-senshu, ha aplastado por completo a todos los miembros del equipo "Estrella Oscura", con tan solo 6 miembros de su equipo, Impresionante" …decía el presentador muy sorprendido por el resultado

Todas las personas reunidas en el estadio no podían creer lo que acaba de pasar, este nuevo equipo destrozo a un equipo de clase suprema sin esfuerzo alguno, solo con seis miembros y ni siquiera tuvo que participar su Rey

"Con este inesperado resultado damos por finalizado el partido de hoy, muchas gracias por acompañarnos" …decía el presentador aun en shock

**Mansión Hyodou**

Todos aun no podían creer lo que habían visto, los miembros de ese equipo **"Los Vulturi"**, habían arrasado por completo con el otro equipo, sin perder a uno de sus miembros y eso que solo lucharon seis

a. acaba de pasar? ...preguntaba Xenovia sorprendida

Acabaron a un equipo de Clase Suprema con tal solo seis miembros, eso es imposible…decía Irina igual de sorprendida

Ravel no decía nada ya que aún estaba sorprendida por lo que vio, tanto la coordinación como la estrategia de ese equipo fueron perfectas, los miembros del otro equipo ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad contra estos

Valerie y Gasper se calmaron después de ver a su amigo de vuelta y tenían muchas preguntas rondando por sus cabezas y tuvieron muchas más cuando termino el partido con ese sorpresivo resultado

Valerie, Gasper ustedes saben quién ese chico, no es así? ...preguntaba Rias de manera seria a ambos rubios

Hai, sabemos quién es…respondió Valerie de manera seria

¿Nos podrías hablar de él? ...decía Rias aun con semblante serio

Valerie soltó un suspiro antes de hablar

Él es….

**FIN**

**Hola a todos **

**Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo no es así, la verdad es que me disculpo por no haber subido nada**

**Esta historia la he vuelto a subir ya que le cambie y agregue nuevas cosas**

**Verán siempre he querido hacer una historia así, en donde no tenga que poner a Issei como protagonista, el protagonista de esta historia es un personaje inventado mío, la historia central será el Torneo Mundial de Rating Game, ósea que ocupare a los equipos que pasaron al torneo principal, si ya se leyeron las novelas sabrán cuales son**

**Solo que cambiare a algunos equipos e inventare las luchas y los personajes ok, no sé cómo es que serán los juegos para el torneo mundial así que me inventare toda esa cosa**

**El nombre del equipo que puse para mi personaje, ya sabrán cual es, lo puse porque me gusto, además de que no hay ningún equipo de vampiros en el torneo así que quise poner algo nuevo, los miembros del equipo serán personajes de otros animes y sé que les gustarán quienes serán, los iré mencionando en los capítulos siguientes así que estén pendientes **

**Sin más espero que les haiga gustado y me disculpo de nuevo**

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
